minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Watchers
'''The Watchers '''are a cursed group of thirteen individual unknown-tiered beings that take the form of animals and observe, or watch, their surroundings. Five each serve Alyx and the other five Atarev, and the last three are the "rogues" of the group, needing no orders to go where and when. They are immune to many things and disguise themselves so well, even HyperDerikas have thought that they were just talking animals with wild spirits. It is a high honor to be visited by a Watcher. Members "Jordan" '''Jordan '''is the name given to the most widely recognized Watcher. He is a Jordan2.png|Regular Bat Form Jordan.png|'True' Bat Form - goes into this when angry Jordan3.png|Shadow Bat Form - goes into this when sad or stalking someone servant of Atarev, but is quite reckless with orders and often simply follows his own rules, not his master's. He is one of the best at disguising, making people think that he was Alyx or Zheud in disguise. He, however, is highly immature and young to be a Watcher and can only take a certain amount of evil in one place - for this reason, he often faints when Alyx or another power demonic being enters a certain radius. He has a nick in his left ear in every form he takes, and thus gives away his identity if people know about it. Also, since he cannot take too much evil in one place, he avoids contact with any demonic animal and will veer away from anything suspicious, only coming back after the thing has left. In some cases, people have thought that he ''was ''the demonic creature that was there, supposedly switching back and forth from forms, but is not true. "Luke" '''Luke '''is the name given to the most recognized servant of Alyx and is good Luke.png|Regular Dragon Form LukeEnraged.png|Enraged Dragon Form - goes into this when angry friends with Jordan. It is easier to tell who he is, since he is the worst shapeshifter of the thirteen Watchers, particularly going into a neon-pink Ender Dragon form that has no wings. He does not flee or faint from any evil except Haskoradom and Alyx when he is angry. Luke, though, rarely shows himself to a public audience, let alone one person, and is better at stalking and hiding than Jordan. Luke is shy and almost never talks to the people he reveals himself to. However, he does have some mortal friends (three) and particularly opens up easily around the people he trusts...which happens to be his major weakness. "May" '''May '''is the name given to one of the lesser Watchers. She is a servant o May.png|Regular Form May2.png|Angry Form - goes into this when angry, ironically f Alyx, and is very obidient to rules and more mature than some of the other Watchers, yet being younger than most as well. She is nicknamed May because she is most seen in the month May. May isn't very socialable, only being caught stalking someone twice in the entire history of Earth. The first time, she hadn't slept for 13 days (the max limit for sleep deprivation for Watchers) and accidentaly fell asleep near a 7-11, which revealed her regular form to public until she caught her mistake soon after and fled. The second time she was forced to be uncloaked by a deity. May rarely goes 'out of bounds' when it comes to rules and codes; she strictly follows whatever assignment she is given and sticks with it until it is done, no matter what it is. She has absolutely no sence of humor whatsoever, and she has the ironic ability to make people temporarily fall in love with others. However, when she is in her angry form, she can scare off people and momentarily send a powerful jolt of fear through any being except deities. She can also minorly shock people with her tail in either form with violet-colored electricity (as powerful as a taser at max), which does indeed hurt for even Derikas and Celedoras. This is usually enough to "slap the sense" back into someone who has gone into lala land. "Ruth" TBC Category:Ghost Mobs Category:Highly Feared Category:Mob Variations